


Little Blue

by mscerisier



Series: Stony Bingo Card Challenge 2016-1 [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, De-Aged, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscerisier/pseuds/mscerisier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is so sickeningly cute as a baby-toddler-tiny human? all round cheeks painted pink, toothless smile, brightly baby (ha baby!) blue eyes and fluffy blond hair. Pinnacle of human perfection Steve Rogers must be, even de-aged he is perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Blue

**Author's Note:**

> For my Cap-Iron Man Bingo Card, it is N-4: De-Aged.

He is so sickeningly cute as a _baby-toddler-tiny human?_ all round cheeks painted pink, toothless smile, brightly baby ( _ha baby!_ ) blue eyes and fluffy blond hair. Pinnacle of human perfection Steve Rogers must be, even de-aged he is perfect.

Even though Baby Steve is perfect it doesn’t translate on Tony being able to be around tiny _defenseless_ human, so he is at lost of what is the next step in taking care of babies.

Because life hates him and had demonstrated its hate again, after being hit with one of those weird guns that some of the AIM thugs were carrying, Steve, his baby form, attached himself to his right boot and refused to let it go and for the rest of the team it meant that Tony is in babysitter duty for the foreseeable future.

“Man, the little guy love you” Sam said with a wide smile, enjoying a little too much Tony’s suffering, “You did see how he reacted when Bucky wanted to pick him up, he won’t accept anyone but you”

Steve’s reaction was a spectacular session of full-throated cry, the little guy demonstrated to have a pair of very healthy lungs and thank Thor for that…it seemed that _Stevie_ possessed some of his adult counterpart super soldier serum, Bruce needs to take some blood to confirm that; also the AIM thug talked easily after a session with Natasha, thus now they knew it would be temporal, the rough esteem went from a day to three. Bruce’s blood analysis will help with that, if Stevie lets go of his boot sometime today.

Tony is now in a dire situation and being part of a glare contest, Stevie was winning by the way. The man sighs and bends to pick of the little boy, minding his armor and how the heck he will get out the Iron Man armor without getting Stevie in another fit.

“Ok Stevie-o, we will go home now, you will be good…right big guy?” Tony tries to sound convinced but Stevie unimpressed stare is enough tell of a not good work from his part, “I didn’t sign for this”

“You didn’t sign anything” Natasha says appearing next to him nearly causing him to drop the boy.

“Jesus, make a sound or something, I’d pull you a bell if I know I will survive doing it” the redhead only smirks at that, Stevie is angry with the wrestle so he pulls Tony’s hair. “Do you see that? Now he hates me and it’s your fault so taking him and let me get out of the armor.”

Natasha doesn’t say anything to that retort, but she takes Stevie from him and that causes that the little blond starts to sob; Tony hurries up FRIDAY, his eardrums are still recuperating for the early outburst, he doesn’t want a repetition.

Just a he frees himself Stevie is returned to him, he accommodates the boy the best he can and that wins him a breathtaking smile from the little guy. One that is and isn’t similar to Steve’s, this is full of innocent intend and unadulterated affection; the adult’s one still has the unadulterated affection but it is more jaded, with a hint of wariness that this hasn’t.

Tony wonders why is that and how can he fix it, he wants his boyfriend smiling like that even if it is not at him. He wants Steve to be happy.

“He seems to love you, but that is obvious” Natasha observes with a little smile, “Is it really surprising that Steve prefers your company?”

“No, it isn’t” Tony accepts.

Because they love each other to damn much that their love even resist age. Tony thinks about the ring hiding in his sock drawer, he will give it to Steve the moment he returns to his normal age and with luck at the end he will gain a fiancé.

“Let’s go love” he whispers in the blond locks making Stevie chortles with the action.


End file.
